Don't
by kinana
Summary: "Sei–kun, mulai saat ini aku mohon. Jangan menemuiku lagi, jangan menelfonku, jangan mencoba berhubungan atau berinteraksi denganku. Jangan."/ AkaFuri! / Fan Fiksi ini mengandung homo! /DLDR


"Sei–kun, mulai saat ini aku mohon. _Jangan_ menemuiku lagi, _jangan_ menelfonku, _jangan_ mencoba berhubungan atau berinteraksi denganku. _Jangan._ "

Kalimat itu diucapkan Kouki tanpa ragu, dengan penekanan pada kata 'jangan' dan Seijuurou merasa hatinya perih.

"Iya nak Sei, tante mohon dengan sangat. Kamu jangan berhubungan dengan Kouki lagi."

Apalagi suara halus penuh kasih sayang dari seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan Kouki itu menjelma menjadi suara yang dapat menghancurkan hidup Seijuurou dengan kata–katanya.

Seijuurou melihat Kouki menatapnya dengan sepasang iris coklat yang menyorot sedih, lalu pemuda yang berstatus sebagai _uke_ miliknya selama lima tahun itu berbalik, dan mengikuti langkah sang ibunda yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam kediaman Furihata.

Kriiieeeeeet.

Brak.

Cklek.

Pintu dditutup dan dikunci.

Akashi Seijuurou. Dua puluh dua tahun. Terdiam mematung didepan pintu rumah pemuda yang yang telah meninggalkannya masuk. Berdiri bagaikan orang bisu.

Sret.

Seijuurou berbalik, dan mulai melangkah pergi setelah menatap pintu bercat putih kediaman Furihata dengan sepasang heterokromnya yang menyembunyikan gejolak emosi.

* * *

 **Don't**

 **By kinana**

 _ **Kuroko no Basketball © Fujimaki Tatadoshi**_

 _ **Standart warning applied.**_

 _ **For everyone who love Akashi x Furihata!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Seijuurou, bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan Akashi untuk cabang Ikebukuro?"

Lelaki tua yang telah menjadi kepala keluarga klan Akashi selama tiga puluh lima tahun itu menatap sang anak yang duduk berserbrangan dengannya di meja makan, kedua tangannya meletakkan sendok dan garpu dengan posisi menutup diatas piring kramik berwarna putih.

Sret.

Sambil meminum anggur putihnya Akashi Seijirou menatap sang anak melalui sudut mata. Sudah tiga puluh tahun dirinya melihat perkembangan dan mengawasi gerak–gerik sang anak semata wayang, tentu bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengetahui adanya hal yang tidak beres dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Baik yah, para konsumen merasa puas dengan produk yang baru kita _lauching_ beberapa minggu lalu dan para pemegang saham tidak ada yang berminat untuk menarik inversitasi mereka, keuntungan perusahaan naik lima belas persen setiap detiknya dan minggu depan aku akan menghadiri rapat dengan Bill Gatesuntuk membahas kelangsungan kontrak kerja dengan _Microsoft._ "

Seijuurou menjelaskan, nadanya datar dengan heterokrom yang menatap lurus pada iris Seijirou yang meredup namun tetap tidak kehilangan ketajamannya.

 _Oh, berarti bukan masalah perusahaan. Dia memang seorang Akashi karena bisa menyembunyikan emosi sampai sejauh ini, tapi lihat Sei, kau itu tetap anak laki–laki ayah yang mudah ditebak._

"Ehem!"

Seijirou berdeham ringan, bibirnya kini mengulas senyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Kouki _mu_ Sei?"

Selama sepersekian detik Seijuurou merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Pemuda itu menatap tajam ayahnya dengan sepasang heterokromnya.

"Tidak ada masalah dengan pemuda pilihan mu itu kan?"

Tak.

Seijirou menaruh kembali gelas berkaki yang masih berisi anggur putih setelah memutar–mutar gelas itu perlahan. Dalam hati lelaki tua itu menyeringai senang karena mampu membuat Seijuurou yang keras kepala bisa diam termenung ditempatnya.

"Tidak."

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan Seijuurou berucap, nadanya tenang namun sangat dingin menusuk.

" _Aku_ dan Kouki _ku_ _baik–baik saja._ "

Seijuurou berkata dalam, pemuda itu lalu mendorong kursinya sedikit kebelakang dan berdiri tegap.

"Aku sudah selesai ayah, sekarang aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Setelah berpamitan Seijuurou mulai berjalan menjauh dari meja makan panjang yang masih ditempati sang ayah.

Tap.

Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu ruang makan.

"Aku akan berkunjung kerumah Furihata besok, sebelum menghadiri rapat dengan pihak _microsoft._ "

Diam–diam Seijirou menatap kepergian anaknya dengan senyuman tipis diwajah.

.

.

AkFr

.

.

Seijuurou menghentikan mobil Audi R8 metalik miliknya didepan sebuah pagar sederhana berwarna hitam, pemuda tampan itu keluar dari dalam mobil sambil membawa sebuah tas kertas berukuran sedang dengan warna coklat dan tulisan bagai disepuh emas dari salah satu toko baju ternama yang dicetak apik disudut.

Intip.

Seijuurou kedalam kediaman Furihata dari balik pagar hitam sederhana itu, dia dapat melihat sebuah rumah sederhana dengan warna putih sebagai dominan, didepan rumah itu terdapat taman kecil yang ditanami bunga–bunga cantik dan rumput hijau, rumah sederhana milik keluarga Furihata terlihat sepi.

"Nak Seijuurou,"

Seijuurou menoleh kesamping pagar dan menemukan sosok pasangan tuan dan nyonya Furihata yang mengenakan kaos santai dan celana selutut plus sepatu _kets_ warna putih, sepertinya kedua pasangan ini sehabis berjalan–jalan.

"Om, tante, pagi."

Seijuurou berucap, senyum tipis mengudara, aura dominan nan posesifnya terhadap Kouki ditekan, topeng anak baik–baik tidak suka BDSM ditampilkan.

"Pagi, ada perlu apa ya, kok nak Sei kemari pagi–pagi?"

Wanita yang telah melahirkan Furihata Kouki bertanya, tentu Seijuurou tidak bisa mengacuhkan.

"Ini om, tante, saya mau ketemu sama Kouki,"

Perkataan Seijuurou itu menuai kerutan samar dikening kepala keluarga Furihata.

"Bukannya dari kemarin kamu harusnya tidak bertemu dengan Kouki?"

"Tapi, saya pingin ketemu sama Kouki, om."

Nada suara Seijuurou menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, pemuda itu bisa melihat nyonya Furihata yang menatapnya prihatin lalu menggeleng lambat—tidak habis pikir dengan kekeras kepalaan milik Seijuurou.

"Sudah lah nak Sei," nyonya Furihata berkata perlahan, wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan berjalan mendekat ke pagar hitam sederhana yang melindungi taman kecil didepan rumah keluarga Furihata.

Cring.

Ckrek.

Suara berisik terdengar ketika sang nyonya Furihata mencoba memasukkan kunci kedalam gembok pagar dan mencoba membuka pagar itu.

"Seijuurou, lebih baik kamu pergi saja sekarang." Tuan Furihata berkata datar, lelaki yang sudah berumur itu masuk kedalam area rumahnya ketika sang istri telah berhasil membuka pagar rumah mereka.

Sret.

Nyonya Furihata berbalik dan menatap Seijuurou tepat disepasang iris heterokromnya.

"Tante yakin Kouki juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, namun tante dan om tidak bisa mengijinkan kalian bertemu saat ini,"

Senyum.

Senyum keibuan yang terlihat sangat lembut menghiasi wajah nyonya Furihata yang sudah berkeriput dibeberapa bagian, lalu wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan perlahan untuk memasuki perkarangan rumahnya.

"Tante, tunggu sebentar!"

Tap.

Nyonya Furihata berhenti dan berbalik, menatap dengan bingung pada Seijuurou yang masih berdiri teguh didepan pagar rumah keluarga Furihata.

"Setidaknya,"

Seijuurou mulai berkata, tas kertas disodorkan pada nyonya Furihata.

"Setidaknya, saya ingin memberikan ini pada Kouki, tante."

Nyonya Furihata menatap pemuda didepannya dengan senyum simpul sarat akan pengertian.

Sret.

Wanita yang tak lagi muda itu mengambil tas kertas yang disodorkan Seijuurou.

"Meskipun, saya tidak tahu apakah Kouki akan suka atau tidak, saya ingin memberikan ini padanya."

"Harusnya nak Sei menunggu lebih lama, jika Kouki tidak setuju dengan pilihan nak Sei tentu itu akan merugikan Seijuurou kan?"

Seijuurou tersenyum sopan nan ganteng.

"Nggak apa kok tante. Sebenarnya, saya ingin memberikannya sendiri pada Kouki, tapi, ah sudahlah. Maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu tante dan om."

Seijuurou pamit undur diri dengan sopan. Nyonya Furihata tersenyum lagi dan cepat–cepat masuk kedalam rumah untuk memberikan tas kertas titipan Seijuurou pada anaknya.

.

.

.

"Apa itu ibu?"

Kouki yang kebetulan sudah turun dari lantai dua dan sedang meminum air putih di ruang tamu bertanya begitu mendapati sang ibu yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah mereka dengan sebuah tas kertas berukuran sedang.

"Ini dari nak Sei, Kouki."

Nyonya Furihata mendekati Kouki dan menjulurkan tas kertas itu pada sang anak, sedang sang tuan Furihata hanya melirik interaksi ibu–anak itu melalui sudut mata sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya.

Srak.

Srak.

Srak.

Suara berisik dari tas kertas yang dibuka tidak sabaran terdengar, dan Kouki langsung terdiam kaget begitu mengetahui isinya.

Sebuah gaun. Berwarna putih. Ada kartu 'Happy Wedding' yang ditaruh diatas gaun itu.

"Pffffftttt…"

Nyonya Furihata berusaha menahan suara tawanya begitu mendapati wajah anaknya yang terlihat lucu ketika kaget.

 _Sei–kun kampret._

Kouki merutuk dalam hati.

Mau teriak marah–marah, apa daya dia lagi puasa, nanti malah batal. Mau ketemu sama Seijuurou terus mencubiti lengan kekarnya, apa daya dia dan Seijuurou lagi dalam masa yang namanya ' _dipingit_ 'sebelum pelaksanaan pernikahan, sehingga dia ataupun Seijuurou tidak diperbolehkan saling berhubungan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Lagipula, Kouki tidak yakin dirinya berani mencubiti Seijuurou, alhasil Kouki Cuma bisa menatap gaun pengantin wanita yang terlipat rapi dipangkuannya dan berwana putih bersih dengan pandangan enggan.

 _Dasar, mentang–mentang tidak ke butik bersamaku malah pilih yang begini! Sei–kun jelek, kampret!_

Yah, meskipun gerutuan Kouki tetap mengalir dalam hati dan semu merah tetap menjalari wajah Kouki sih.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Akhir yang gaje. Fan fiksi terakhir sebelum benar–benar hiatus selama satu atau dua tahun untuk ngurus tugas akhir dan UN dan SMPTN dan SBMPTN dan ujian pendidikan lainnya. Maaf jika banyak kekurangan, karena akhir–akhir ini saya merasa _writing style_ saya rada aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya. /bow

Terimakasih bagi yang terlah men _support_ saya selama ini ^^9

Regards,

kinana.


End file.
